The Fates are Cruel
by Free Thought
Summary: The Rambling Rosehip Players have made their way south, but who should they encounter when their cart breaks down in Mossflower? Who is in their company when they cross onto Redwall Abbey's grounds? A short story of a love lost long ago. Martin the Warrior, Laterose of Noonvale and Gonff the Mousethief.


**A quick short story about Martin and Rose. I know, goes completely against my writings in ****_The Sword and His Flowers_****, but I got the idea while writing ****_Elderstar_**** and had to go with it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pretaining to the Redwall Series (Characters, etc.)- that belongs to Brian Jacques.**

"Ah, look!" a badger named Rowanoak sighed as she pulled the broken cart of the Rambling Rosehip Players down the dusty northern path. Pointing a large paw to the south she added, "A building! Surely we can find supplies there to fix the cart!"

"Well, let's get going!" an otter named Keyla grunted as he pushed the broken cart forward from behind. "I'm sick of pushing this thing!"

"Then let us help!" a voice chuckled from behind them. The troupe jumped at the sound and turned to see two strong looking hedgehogs standing on the path with their paws folded across their broad chests.

"And who might you be?" Keyla said boldly.

"I'm Ferdy and this is Coggs," the one hedgehog replied. "You off to the Abbey?"

"Abbey?" Rowanoak asked. "What Abbey?"

"What Abbey, she says," Coggs jested and poked Ferdy in the ribs. "Why Redwall Abbey of course!"

"You've only been walking towards it for a blinkin' hour now!" Ferdy laughed and pointed at the building Rowanoak had spotted.

"We can give you a push there now if you like," Coggs said walking bravely up to the back of the cart and readying himself for a push. "We were just on our way back ourselves."

"That would be lovely!" a sweet voice called from the side of the cart. Ferdy glanced around to see a beautiful mousemaid leaning casually against the wood and wiping her brow with the back of her paw. "I'm not sure how much longer I can push this thing!"

"We'll get you all fixed up at the Abbey, Missy," Ferdy smiled and took a place by his brother.

"I'm not a Missy," the maid chuckled.

"Then what are you?" Coggs laughed as they started pushing the cart forward.

"I'm a Rose," the maid said winking a mischievous hazel eye at them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are all welcome to Redwall Abbey," Abbess Meriam said loudly as she received the Rambling Rosehip Players in the Great Hall. Motioning to an aging badger beside her she continued, "I am sure Bella can round up a creature or two to help fix our cart. Perhaps Gonff and Brother Martin…"

There was a loud crash from the side corridor that stopped the Abbess from continuing her speech and a bolt of laughter that followed. A tall mouse came into the Great Hall, a gaggle of young ones hanging off his arms and legs. Rose smiled at the sight of him laughing and trying to shake them off.

"Brother Martin, stop acting like a Dibbun and come meet our guests," Abbess Meriam said sternly.

"I would Mother Abbess," Martin chuckled as a young squirrel climbed on his shoulders and tried to sit on his head. "But as you can see, I've been captured!"

"Dibbuns of Redwall, enough!" Bella yelled. Instantly the young ones stopped their game and jumped off the tall mouse and ran laughing out of the hall. Bella shook her head at Martin as he adjusted his habit. He was always fidgeting with it, like it never truly fit him despite its tailoring. "Martin, there are travellers you need to meet."

"I will Bella," Martin sighed and walked over to the group smiling. "Season's Greetings!" he said joyfully to them. "What brings you to Redwall?"

"Martin?" Rowanoak said slowly looking intensely at the mouse. "You said your name was Martin?"

"Brother Martin," Abbess Meriam interjected. "Martin has recently taken the habit of Redwall and joined our order. He was once our Abbey Warrior."

"You were a warrior?" Keyla said quickly giving an excited glance at his companions. "Like fighting and stuff?"

"Yes," Martin chuckled at the otter. "But I am dedicated to peace now."

"We may just have a surprise for you, Martin," Rowanoak winked at him.

"Brother Martin," Meriam corrected sternly.

"A surprise for me!" Martin laughed, ignoring the Abbess. "I've never seen you before in my life- how could you have a surprise for me?"

The troupe all stopped smiling and stared at the mouse. Was he not the same Martin? He looked the same, though older, but maybe it wasn't him.

"We are the Rambling Rosehip Players," Rowanoak said, hoping the name would remind him of them. "The Fur and Freedom Fighters."

"Two titles!" Martin smiled and winked at Bella. "Must be quite the performers!"

"My name is Rowanoak," the badger said quickly, not willing to give up. "This is Celandine and Keyla and…" she said softly pulling a very beautiful mousemaid from the middle of the group to stand in front of her, "this is Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure," Martin laughed at the badger, "but I think you forgot some, Rowanoak. There's still a score of you!"

"Introductions can wait until you have eaten," Abbess Meriam interrupted and pointed to Cavern Hole. "Brother Martin can you take them down and maybe Columbine can get something made up for them."

"Yes, Mother Abbess," Martin replied and motioned for them to follow him.

"Maybe he's not the same mouse," Celandine whispered to Rowanoak as they walked. "He didn't even react at the sight of Rose."

"Maybe not," Rowanoak sighed. "He sure looks like him, though."

"But he's acting like we're strangers…"

"He swore he would never tell of us," Rowanoak sighed and walked down the stairs. "Maybe he's forgotten us too."

"Maybe he's forgotten us, but not _her_," Celandine pointed at where Rose was quietly following the tall mouse. "He would never forget Rose, even if she can't remember him."

"I was hoping it was him," Rowanoak sighed. "I was hoping once they saw each other, her memory would come back, but maybe Brome was right. Maybe it is gone from her forever. Oh well, perhaps it is better this way."

"You mean its better she doesn't know her heart is broken?"

"Exactly."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Need that cup filled up, matey?" a plump mouse named Gonff said jollily as he held a pitcher of cordial up towards Keyla. "You're lookin' a mite light."

"Sure," the otter said holding up his cup for the mouse to fill it. "You Redwallers are a hospitable bunch."

"We do what we can," Gonff winked. "Get enough to eat?"

"Lots, thank-you," Rowanoak replied as she watched Brother Martin being bombarded by a group of youngsters again. Beside her Rose laughed merrily at the sight and grinned to herself when he hoisted a young mouselet on his shoulders.

"Do they ever leave him alone?" Rose laughed. "That poor mouse looks more like a nursemaid than a Brother!"

"He likes it," a pretty mousewife came up and placed a tray of warm scones down for the travellers, swatting away Gonff's paw as she turned. "If you ever want to find Martin, just follow the sound of a laughing Dibbun!"

Rose continued to grin as she watched him watch up the steps with the little army and out into the sunshine.

"I think I will go help him," Rose said quietly and got up to her footpaws, adjusting her headfur as she went.

"So, you're performers," Gonff said, sitting gone on the bench in Rose's spot and taking a bite out of a scone before Columbine could take it away. "What do you perform?"

"Anything you wish," Rowanoak chuckled. "You just say the word."

"Tonight after the evening meal then," Gonff winked. "I betcha ya can't make our new Mother Abbess smile."

"You're on," Keyla chuckled.

"What do you know of Brother Martin," Rowanoak pressed, changing the subject completely.

"Forward bunch, aren't ya?" Gonff scoffed and took another bite of scone. "Martin a warriormouse from the northlands that helped liberate us from tyranny here in Mossflower. Fought a big ol' wildcat and everything to boot. When the battle was over, we built the Abbey and as Abbess Meriam said, he took the vows of a Brother, oh, two or three seasons ago now."

"And before he came to Mossflower?" Rowanoak said quickly. "What of him then?"

"Not sure," Gonff said. "Protected his father's caves by the sea for a time, but then who knows."

"He never talks about his past?" Keyla asked.

"He doesn't remember it," Gonff sighed. "I told ya he fought a big ol' cat. Lost a good deal of his memory from the battle. He can't remember a whole lot of what happened to him before he came here."

"So that's it," Rowanoak whispered under her breath. "He doesn't remember her either…"

"What's your interest in Martin anyway?" Gonff asked suspiciously. "An' what's this surprise you said you had for him?"

"A performance," Celandine piped up quickly. "We heard the legends of him and thought we'd honour him with an act."

Gonff just raised an eyebrow. The response was quick. Too quick.

"Gonff will you come here a moment?" Columbine's voice yelled from the kitchens. The mousethief hurriedly excused himself and left to see to his wife.

"That was close," Keyla breathed in a sigh of relief. "Quick thinking Celandine."

"He doesn't remember her," Rowanoak whispered to him. "Neither Rose or Martin even remember the other exists!"

They were all quiet at the table as the realization settle amongst them.

"Do we tell them?" Celandine asked quickly. "Do we say anything?"

"Or course we do!" Keyla said swiftly. "We have to tell them who each other are…"

"No," Rowanoak said softly. "They are both happy. They have their own lives separate from each other now. Why bring back bad memories for them?"

"Because they can now be together!" Keyla said strongly. "Don't you see, Rowanoak? They are both alive!"

"Yes I do," the badger said, getting to her footpaws. "They are both alive and have no idea who each other are or who they have become."

"What do we do then?" Celandine sighed wistfully. "We just let them alone?"

"Yes. If they remember each other, it will be the will of the Fates. If they remember each other on their own terms then fine, but we will not wreck the small happiness they have both made for each other."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose followed the sound of the laughing young ones and found Brother Martin amongst a group of young trees, sparring a couple of juvenile squirrels with sticks. She chuckled to herself as he easily disarmed the two and showed them how to counter his strikes, pausing only to kiss a bang on a molemaid's knee that she got falling off the bench she was climbing on. Rose smiled at the fatherly figure he represented and settled down in the grass to watch.

Feeling a pair of new eyes on him, Martin turned to see her watching him with the Dibbuns. A blush rose to his cheeks and he tried to hide his smirk, giving her a quick wave and going back to his instructions. Once he felt the heat in his cheeks leave, Martin ruffled a young mouse's ears and turned to join the beautiful maid.

"Keep sparing with Timmin, Gonflet," he called over his shoulder. "I'll keep watching!"

"Enjoying the summer air?" Martin asked as he walked towards the maid. "Rose, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Rose smiled at him. "And you're Brother Martin?"

"Right you are," Martin chuckled. It sounded funny still to his ears to hear himself called that. Settling down beside Rose he continued to watch the young ones play.

"Watch your footpaws, Timmin!" Martin shouted. "Keep your stance wide or you'll trip on your own paws!"

"Training?" Rose giggled as she watched the squirrel ready his stance.

"Just watching the Dibbuns for a bit," Martin sighed and stretched his footpaws. "A bachelor like me can give their parents a few moments of peace."

"You're not married?" Rose said quickly and immediately closed her eyes at her stupid comment.

"No," Martin laughed. "I'm a Brother. I can't… well, no Rose, I'm not married."

"Didn't you ever want to marry?" Rose laughed as she watched the Dibbuns run on the Abbey green. "You would have made a great father."

"Forward aren't you?" Martin jested with her. It wasn't a really appropriate question for two beasts that just met, but he could tell she was just making conversation.

"I just was watching you with the young ones," Rose said bluntly. "You just look so… natural with them, that's all."

"Marriage never crossed my mind really," Martin smiled at her. "I suppose I just wanted to be a warrior and that was all. Now I am dedicated to peace."

"Dedicated to peace?" Rose said raising an eyebrow at him. Nodding towards his side where he had a stick shoved in his waist cord like a sword. "Then why do you play siege with the young ones?"

"They like it," Martin chuckled and took the stick from his side, holding it outright and missing the feel of his sword in his paw. Sitting with this maid made him want to be heroic again, he didn't know why. He wanted to play the warrior, the protector, the fighter that never gave up and didn't waste his time on idle talk when there could be action. He wanted to impress her. Shaking his head, he tossed the stick away and turned back to the maid. "And what of you; did you always want to be a performer? Did you not want to marry?"

"No, I didn't always want to be a performer," Rose said wistfully and pulled her knees up to rest her chin. "I joined the Players to leave my home. My father was going to make me marry and I didn't want to. I suppose I just am not the marrying type."

"Or you just never found the right mouse," Martin put in and plucked a piece of grass.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked absentmindedly picking up a daisy and plucking the petals.

"Well, I believe there is one creature for every beast. Only one. Some creatures are lucky enough to find each other, while others will search their whole lives and never see them," Martin said plainly. "I know there is such a thing as love. I see it daily in my friends and hear the stories of great deeds the emotion inspires. Unfortunately, I was not one of the beasts to find it."

"Neither was I," Rose smiled and gave him a light shove with her shoulder. "We can be alone together."

Martin laughed heartily at her. "Then I guess we really aren't alone then, are we?"

"No!" Rose laughed with him and rolled back to look at the clouds above them. "Really, just one creature for every beast? Doesn't leave much room for error."

"Really," Martin sighed and lay on his back beside her. "Ask any beast that claims they are in love. They will say they can't live without each other. My own father died avenging the murder of my mother. I know that if I ever found love I would have done the same thing if she had died."

"Maybe you'll still find her," Rose put in. "Maybe you will find your love."

"I'm a Brother of Redwall now," Martin chuckled. "I am dedicated to the Abbey."

"You can still love," Rose said leaning on her elbow to look at him. "You can still love with your heart, a habit doesn't stop that!"

"No, but it would get in the way of other things," Martin grinned.

"A family?"

"Ha!" Martin laughed and leaned up to look into her eyes. "I was thinking of starting with a kiss."

Rose blushed and laughed. "Sorry, Brother Martin," she giggled. "I suppose a kiss would be a good way to start."

"Do you always speak your mind, Rose?" Martin smiled at her.

"Yes, but for some reason, more so with you.

"It's strange really," Rose said shaking her head. "I feel like I can talk to you. Really talk to you. I don't get that feeling with many beasts."

"And I you," Martin mused. There was something so familiar about her eyes. He felt like he could look into them forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"If I didn't know Martin so well, I'd say he's fallen for that pretty maid," Columbine jested as she motioned across the Abbey ground where Rose and Martin were under the young trees laughing and smiling at one another. She and Gonff had just come out of the Abbey in search of their son, Gonflet, who would be up stirring up trouble somewhere.

"I've never seen him act like that," Gonff chuckled. "I think he might be."

"What is Martin doing?" Meriam said sternly as she came up to Gonff and Columbine. "A Brother of Redwall should not be lounging like that. It shows idleness. Let alone showing idleness with a maid!"

"I'll get him," Gonff said quickly and turned the Abbess so she would walk back in the hall. "I've got to get him to help me fix the travellers' cart anyways."

The Abbess nodded curtly and walked back into the Abbey.

"You're not going to bother him are you?" Columbine whispered to Gonff. He shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"No," he grinned. "Martin has earned a few moments of idleness and if he wants to laugh with a passing maid he can!"

"They look so happy," Columbine smiled and snuggled into Gonff's chest. "You don't think…"

"Yes, I do," Gonff chuckled. "I told him not to take the vows. I told him to wait, but he didn't listen."

"Well, the Rambling Rose… whatever they are, must be thinking the same thing," Columbine chuckled and pointed to where the aging badger and her friends were standing looking in the direction of the two mice.

"Probably thinking a pretty maid like that finally found a beast," Gonff winked. "Ah, too bad Martin is a Brother now. They do look well together, laughing away like they've known each other their whole lives."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Let me show you the Abbey, Rose," Martin smiled at her and got to his footpaws. Holding out his paw to her he helped her up. "You haven't seen half of it yet!"

"I thought you were watching the… Dibbuns?" Rose smiled slyly at him. Martin chuckled and turned to the young ones playing about the trees.

"You lot alright if I shove off for a bit?" Martin called to them.

"Yes!" they all yelled back in unison.

"Right then, let's go."

"Martin you can't leave them unsupervised!" Rose laughed. "What if one of them gets hurt or falls in the pond?"

"Right," Martin sighed. "Hey- no more tree climbing while I'm gone and what will happen if any of you go near the pond?"

"You'll box our ears!" a wiry young squirrel replied loudly.

"Right you are Timmin," Martin chuckled. "Now have a nice game of tag while I show Miss Rose here around the Abbey!"

"Yes, Martin!" they all called and started running and laughing around the grass.

"Martin, you wouldn't really box their ears!" Rose laughed as the two mice walked away.

"No, but it's funny that they actually think I would!" he grinned and clasp his paws his back as they walked. Martin smiled at the fact that Rose was able to keep up with his long strides. With most beasts he had to slow his pace to match theirs. With her, she matched his.

They walked peacefully around the Abbey, Martin pointing out all the various buildings and their functions and introducing Rose to many Abbey beasts as they went. Every creature they left continued to look at the pair of mice with a sly smile as they walked off. Martin had never taken the time to personally show a traveller around the Abbey, but then again, they had never had a beautiful mousemaid as a traveller before.

"Your Abbey truly is a beautiful spot, Brother Martin," Rose complimented him as they walked up the steps to the Great Hall. "It has a wonderful homey feel to it. It is like my old home in Noonvale."

"Noonvale?" Martin said, rolling the word about on his tongue. "Noonvale, did you say?"

"Yes!" Rose smiled. "My village in the north. My father is a chieftain there."

"Pretty name," Martin smiled back at her. "You didn't tell me you were from the north."

"Does it matter?" Rose laughed and walked through the door he held open for her.

"No, but it's interesting," Martin mused. "I myself am originally from the north."

"Are you!" Rose chuckled and tapped his nose playfully. "Another thing that we can be together on. Do you think it's our frosty northern hearts that make us not able to find love?"

"Possibly," Martin chuckled and stopped when they came in front of the tapestry that hung above the dais in the Great Hall. "Well, that concludes our tour of Redwall Abbey."

Rose stood in front of the tapestry and looked at the depiction of the warrior mouse.

"And this is you?" Rose whispered. "When you were younger?"

"Sort of," Martin chuckled. "It's my grandsire, but the Sisters here at the Abbey have modified it to look like me. We are going to depict all of Redwall's history in a tapestry that will hang here in the Great Hall."

"Well, you were very dashing!" Rose jested with him and gave him a playful swat with her paw.

"Were?" Martin laughed. "I'm not dashing now? You mean my habit isn't very becoming?"

"No!" Rose giggled. "You look better in your armour."

"Well, I wish I could tease you too, but something tells me you were always this beautiful."

Rose stopped laughing and stared at him. Had he just called her beautiful?

Martin instantly blushed in the silence and cleared his throat awkwardly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it had just slipped out of his mouth. He did think she was beautiful, he didn't lie, but he was a Brother of Redwall. He couldn't say such things to a maid. He shouldn't even be thinking them.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Martin whispered to her. "I didn't mean to say that…"

"It's alright Martin," Rose said quickly and started to fidget with her waist cord. "I'm thirsty. Is there any way I could get a drink?"

"Yes, of course," Martin breathed, glad that she changed the subject. "This way is the kitchens."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Martin?" Gonff said waving his paw in front of his friend's face as they sat in Cavern Hole taking their evening meal. He had been talking to the mouse, but Martin wasn't listening. He was watching Rose.

"Ah, what?" he said annoyed at Gonff. "What do you want?"

"Settle down, matey. I was only asking if you were going to finish that scone," Gonff chuckled and followed Martin's gaze, getting a smile on his face. "Pretty maid she is."

"What?" Martin said shaking his head. "Who?"

"That Rose creature," Gonff said tipping his cup in her direction. "Pretty eyes."

"Very," Martin breathed quietly and then shook his head at his remark. "I mean, sure. Whatever you say Gonff."

"Ah, Martin, you can still think a maid is pretty," Gonff winked. "I doubt they'll strip your habit for a thought."

Martin nodded and fiddled with his habit. It never felt like it sat right on him.

"It's not a jerkin, Martin," Gonff jested with him. "It's supposed to fit that way."

"I know," Martin huffed and stopped pulling at the rough fabric. "I need Columbine to fix it again."

"She just did Martin! You need to get used to wearing it, that's all."

Martin snorted and turned his attention back to where the Players were setting up a little stage.

"Too bad you hung up your sword, matey," Gonff whispered to him and nudged his shoulder. "You could do the old battle blade dance and show those performers a thing or two about showbeastship!"

"No Gonff," Martin replied and started rubbing his right paw against the ache to feel the leather bond handle in it again. "Those days are long behind me."

"Right, matey," Gonff winked at him. "Then why you be rubbing your paw like you're missing something?"

"I am," Martin chuckled and grabbed his friend's paw, squeezing it hard and giving it a twist. Gonff groaned and gritted his teeth in a smile. "A good ol' pawshake from my best mate!"

"Still got a good grip mate," Gonff groaned through clenched teeth. "Now smile for Meriam- she's looking over here at you!"

"Aye, just give her a nod and keep smiling," Martin whispered and waved at the Abbess, giving Gonff and hard squeeze before letting his paw go. Meriam just narrowed her eyes at the onetime warrior.

"She watches you like a hawk, you know that," Gonff said to him, massaging his paw under the table.

"She thinks I don't conform to the Order," Martin sighed. "She made that quite clear to Germaine before she passed."

"Germaine understood you better, that's all matey," Gonff said fondly remembering Redwall's first Abbess. "She always said she admired your dedication to the transition."

"Ha!" Martin laughed and leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his habit again. Gonff only shook his head at him.

"Oh quiet you two," Columbine chided them as she pushed her chair between them like a pair of Dibbuns that couldn't be relied upon to behave. "The performance is about to start!"

The Players gave a grand act of acrobatics, dance and magic, but it was the song that Rose sung that left them all speechless. She had sung a happy tune of her home called Noonvale, the song hopeful of the listener's return one day. When she was done, the Redwallers all applauded her heartily, Martin even standing up from his chair to clap for her. She gave a merry laugh and bowed to the crowd, waving off any calls for an encore. Martin continued to stand and applaud, smiling boldly at her. Despite himself he felt a great sense of pride at her performance and the reception it received from the listeners.

When Rose left the little stage, Martin sat down slowly and continued to smile in her direction. Shifting in his chair, he felt the pull of the habit on his body and he lost his train of thought.

"Columbine?" Martin said as he pulled at his habit sleeve. "Can you fix this?"

"Fix what Martin?" Columbine smiled at him as he pulled at the green cloth.

"It's just not fitting right," Martin huffed and gave up his adjustments. "Do you think you can make it fit better?"

"Martin, I think you are just going to have to get used to it," Columbine sighed as she noted the cut of the habit. It sat perfectly across the warrior's shoulders and the sleeves were of the proper length. Giving him a half smile, Columbine gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it. Give it time."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it," Martin grumbled under his breath and took a sip of cider.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Martin tossed and turned in his bed that evening in Redwall's dormitories. He was up, he was down. He got a drink, he went to the window. He opened the window, he closed the window. He fidgeted with his night shirt, he adjusted the blankets on his bed…

"Martin, will you just go to sleep!" Brother Saxen hissed from his spot beside him.

"I'm sorry Saxen, I can't sleep," Martin whispered and slumped on his bed.

"Well then don't keep the rest of us up!" the grumpy Brother growled. "Go for a walk of something!"

Martin nodded wordlessly and changed into his habit, again pulling at the fabric as he tied off his waist cord. Maybe a walk in the fresh air would do him good. Grabbing a cloak from the peg he settled it on his shoulders and promptly left the dormitories for the walls. It was just like his old days as Abbey Warrior while he was on a night watch; he suddenly felt alive again.

Bounding quickly up the stairs to the ramparts, Martin smiled as he breathed in the cool night air and listened to the silence around him. Everything seemed at peace as he perused the Abbey grounds below him, except for the slight movement below in the orchards. A lone figure seemed to be moving from shadow to shadow amongst the trees. Martin's eyes instantly narrowed, his instincts alert and his paw went to his side where his sword… where his sword should have been. Taking a deep sigh he threw a quick glance at the weathervane on the Abbey roof and jogged down the steps in the direction of the figure.

Stalking his way in the shadows, Martin smiled when he saw the figure was none other than Rose, who had settle herself down under a tree on a blanket.

"Are the auxiliary beds really that bad?" Martin laughed as he walked boldly towards her. Rose gave a little jump at his voice and then smiled when she noticed it was him.

"I'm just not used to sleeping under a roof," Rose sighed.

"I'm still not used to it either," Martin smiled and watched as she started to unpin her headfur.

"Ouch, that hurts sometimes," Rose grimaced as she pulled out the last pin and let her headfur fall over her shoulder. Gingerly she rubbed the side of her head. When she took her paw away, Martin could see her skull was flattened on the one side.

"If it hurts, then why do you pin it up?" Martin asked bluntly.

"It makes me look… well I look normal then," Rose said blushing deeply at Martin's intense stare. "You can't see my indent if my headfur covers it up."

"I see that," Martin said quietly, leaning forward to get a better look and then rocked backwards when he saw Rose look uncomfortable. "How did you get that?"

"I feel off a wall when I was younger," Rose said nonchalantly. "My father said I was where I shouldn't have been and it taught me a lesson. He was right. I don't ever climb things anymore."

"You must have hit your head awfully hard," Martin breathed and shook his head.

"I did," Rose sighed. "My mother said I was unconscious for nearly a whole season."

"You are lucky to be alive then," Martin smiled as Rose settled herself back down on the blanket, her headfur fluttering lightly around her. Without thinking, Martin unbuckled his cloak and moved to drape it over her body.

"Here," he said gently. "This will keep you warm against the breezes."

"I can't take this from you," Rose said but Martin shook his head.

"I'll be fine by the fire, Rose," he said with a wink.

"Fire!" Rose laughed. "We've set up a camp then have we?"

Martin grinned and piled some sticks in a mound. Taking his red handkerchief from his pocket he weaved it around the top pieces of wood.

"There," he said proudly. "Now it's like we have a fire."

"Are you always this creative?" Rose giggled.

"I have my moments," Martin chuckled at her and settled down on the other side of their make-believe fire.

"What are you going to do next; pull out some bread and cheese?"

Martin grinned and reached in his habit to produce a small parcel and a flask. Rose laughed merrily.

"Now, I've seen everything," she said as he handed her the items.

"I always pack a snack," Martin winked at her. "Never know when you'll be hungry."

"You sound like that Gonff character," Rose chuckled and tossed a piece of bread at Martin, laughing as it bounced off his nose.

"He's taught me a few things," Martin smiled. "Well it's time for some shut eye. Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Martin," Rose said as she watched him settle down on the grass. "Are you not going back into the Abbey?"

"No," Martin chuckled. "I told you I prefer sleeping outside."

"So you sleep outside often?"

"Sometimes," Martin said sleepily.

"Martin?" Rose asked quietly after a few moments of silence, but the only response she received were the light purring sound of Martin's snoring. Rose sighed and put aside the food, settling down on the grass and pulling the cloak up around her shoulders.

"Why do I feel like I know you," Rose whispered and closed her eyes as sleep took her mind to places she could no longer remember.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, thank-you for your kindness, but we must push south," Rowanoak said nicely as inspected their mended cart the next morning. "The show must go on!"

"Yes, it must," Abbess Meriam nodded. "If you ever need shelter again when you are in Mossflower, please come back to visit us."

The badger gave a curt nod and looked around at the Players.

"Where is Rose?" Rowanoak said looking at Keyla and Celandine. "Has any beast seen her?"

"She said she was sleeping outside last night," Celandine put in. "I'll go see if I can find her."

"Well, hurry!" Rowanoak said a little annoyed at being held up. "We need to get journeying south!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose stirred in the morning light. Opening her eyes she saw a small plate containing a honey scone and an apple with a small mug of cool mint tea. She smiled at the thought that it must have been from Martin. Sitting up she saw that his spot by their make-believe fire was empty; the fire itself was without its red cloth flame, but instead a single rose lay peacefully on the top of the little stick pile. Rose leaned up on her knees and took the flower in her paws. It was beautiful. She had to thank him for his kindness.

Getting quickly to her footpaws, Rose folded his cloak over her arm and stuffed the food in her travelling dress.

"You're late."

"Oh!" Rose squeaked and jumped at the sound of Martin's voice behind her. Turning, she shook her head at him. "Brother Martin, you scared me!"

"You overslept," Martin chuckled. "Hurry and drink your tea. Your friends are waiting for you by the gate."

Rose took a sip of the cool drink, moaning at the refreshing taste and gulping the rest of it down.

"That was delicious!" She smiled at him. "No wonder you stay here!"

Martin laughed and motioned for her to follow him. Once they rounded the bend towards the east gate, Martin stopped and pointed to where the Players were standing with the cart. Rose sighed at the fact she was leaving and looked up at the kindly Brother.

"Here is your cloak back, Brother Martin," Rose said sweetly.

"You keep it," Martin smiled and pushed it back into her paws. "You will need it on your travels."

"You're a very kind mouse Martin," Rose said happily and put the cloak on her shoulders. "Are you always thinking of others?"

"Mostly."

"Take time to think of yourself, Martin," Rose smiled at him and adjusted his collar on his habit like an old mousewife. She chuckled to herself; it really didn't suit him. "No beast will fault you for it."

"Will you?"

"No!" Rose laughed. "I was just the one to tell you to do it!"

Martin took a deep breath and gathered his courage. He reached up with his paw and gently brushed her loose headfur from her face and softly touched her indent, pulling his paw back down her jawline and tipped her chin up as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"There," Martin said quietly to her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I did something for myself."

Rose just looked at him and touched her paw to her lips.

"Martin…"

"There you are Rose!" Celandine laughed and trotted over to the mousemaid. "It's time to go!"

"Goodbye, Rose," Martin said softly. "May your journeys be pleasant and free from danger."

"I didn't think Brothers of Redwall could do that," Rose breathed, ignoring Celandine's pull on her paw.

"Do what?" Celandine asked.

"We're not," Martin shrugged. "But I couldn't help myself. You told me no beast would think less of me."

"I didn't know you were going to do that!"

"I'm sorry, Rose," Martin sighed and bowed his head. "I meant no harm."

"Rose we need to get going," Celandine said and pulled on her paw towards the gate. "Rowanoak wants to get going south."

Rose nodded and followed her friend towards the cart. Martin sighed and followed at a distance. Finding Gonff in the farewell crowd, he went and stood dutifully by his friend, his heart heavy and mind full of thoughts. Why had he kissed her? He was a Brother. He had just broken his vows. He had just gone back on his word. Why had he kissed her?

"What did you do to that maid?" Gonff whispered to him as he saw Rose smiling at Martin, her paw still at her lips.

"Nothing," Martin said shaking his head. "I did nothing." _My heart did…_

"Right," Gonff chuckled, picking up the wave from the rest of the Redwallers as the Players made their exit from the gate and started their trek south.

As they watched the troupe walk south down the road, Martin heard Rose's clear voice singing and he smelt the light scent of roses as it fluttered softly on the breeze. The memories came flooding back to him. The mouse gasped as he took a spear to the stomach as he saw her in his mind… pulling him out of the tunnel, swimming in the ocean, running from the squirrels, singing to the bees, dancing in Noonvale and then flying through the air and smashing into the hard stone walls. Martin grabbed Gonff's shoulder to keep him upright.

"Matey, you alright?" Gonff said quickly, his voice full of concern.

Martin's breath caught in his throat and tears came to his eyes in his realization. Rose. His Rose. She was alive. His Rose was alive and she was here. She had come to him.

Letting go of Gonff, Martin slowly walked down the path, moving faster until he was at a jog, then a run. Catching up to the group he stopped and pulled Rose by her elbows and forced her chin up to look at him.

"Rose?" Martin said painfully. "Rose?"

"What is it Brother Martin?" Rose smiled sweetly at him. "Don't tell me you want your cloak back because I've grown rather found of it…"

"Rose?" Martin said again, blinking back furious tears. "You're name is Rose? Rose of Noonvale?"

"Yes!" Rose laughed. "What is it Brother Martin?"

Martin looked up at the group, taking in each of their faces. They waited with a mixture of sadness and apprehension, some of them wringing their paws. He had remembered. He remembered her. But would she remember him?

Martin moved his paws to hers, rubbing them over in his grip, willing for her to remember the feel of his paws. At her silence, he gave them a squeeze as he did whenever he needed to give her courage. Still nothing. He tried smiling at her. She just smiled back. She didn't know him.

"Brother Martin, what's wrong?" Rose asked and put her paw on his cheek.

"You're happy," Martin choked out, seeing the rose he had picked for her placed neatly at the breast of her dress. "You're happy, aren't you Rose?"

"Yes, of course I'm happy!" Rose laughed. "Really, Brother Martin, what is this about?"

"Nothing," Martin breathed and slowly let go of her paws, mentally memorizing the feel of them. Sniffing he shook his head against his tears. "I'm sorry, Rose. I am just not good at goodbyes."

"A brave mouse like you?" Rose laughed. "Afraid of a goodbye? Ha! Never. You could conquer the world Martin."

"I did," Martin whispered as he backed away slowly. "I did it for you. I did it all for you."

Rose cocked her head to the side and tried to understand what he was saying.

"I did it so I would never have to say goodbye to any beast ever again," Martin continued, motioning to Redwall. "Forever they will be safe here and never have to let go of the ones they loved."

"And how is it for me?" Rose giggled, not knowing why.

"Goodbye Rose," Martin said bravely and continued to walk backwards. "Always be happy and when you're not, think of me."

"Brother Martin, are you not happy?" Rose said boldly taking a step towards him.

"I am now," Martin smiled at her. "I know you are happy."

Rose smiled at him. He was an odd mouse. Raising her paw, she waved to him as he continued to walk backwards towards the Abbey. Every step was agony for Martin as he willed her to remember him. Willed her to run to his arms. Willed her to know who he was and how much he loved her.

But she didn't know him. She was blissfully unaware of him. She didn't know who he was and yet was perfectly happy. He would not ruin her happiness. How could he tell her who he really was and how he left her and not ruin the happiness she held? She would be sad, she might even cry. He couldn't have that. He would not let those horrible memories come back to her.

"Are you alright, matey?" Gonff said looking at the strained look on Martin's face when he made it back to the Abbey.

"No," Martin sighed. "Gonff I'm not."

"What's wrong matey?"

Martin turned and walked back into Redwall, stopping at the gate and taking on last look to the south.

"The Fates are cruel," Martin whispered as a single tear slide down his cheek.

**A little bit of a cruel ending... Martin loved Rose so much he wouldn't sacrifice the happiness she had for what he could no longer give her.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
